Genre Nacht
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: A series of five prompts based off various genres.


Genre Nacht

AN: I own nothing in this story. This prompt can be found on my profile. Please R&R.

Shoujo

Usopp looked at his arm, waving it up and down, sparkles following after the motion. Whatever miasma they were sailing through, it had some odd effects. Nami and Robin's eyes were at least two sizes bigger than normal and all the men of the crew sparkled, even Chopper and Brook.

What was worse the sniper was certain their personalities were a bit skewed as well. He had caught Robin dragging Franky away, the archaeologist looking bashful beyond belief. Sanji was acting very cold toward Nami as well.

As for the sniper himself, he hadn't noticed any odd thoughts. But perhaps he could write his feelings down in a love letter to Kaya.

Period Piece Drama

Sanji, the butler/cook for the venerable old eccentric Brook, beamed at Vivi the maid as he made his way towards his master's chambers. Opening the wide double doors, he set the breakfast tray on a nearby table. He was about to take his leave when his master called for him.

"Sanji, why does my daughter hate me?"

"Master she does not hate you. Mistress Nami is just upset about her arranged marriage to Lord Roronoa."

"Well she needs to understand the value of honoring one's promises. Besides, they always got along when they were children."

"It's not my place to advise you in these matters, sir. Now would you like some breakfast? I made your favorite Alabastan Omelet."

"Yes, that sounds exquisite."

And so the old master sat down to his breakfast, his servant readily providing him with his customary dirty magazine.

Western

She was the toughest customer this side of the Rio Grand, Usopp reminded himself as he stared at the six shooter in her hand. The stories of Wildcat Nami's exploits made him quake with fear. This orange-haired devil of a woman had been responsible for countless acts of theft and destruction.

Why did these situations always have to happen to him?

He had just been withdrawing some money from the bank to help his best friend Luffy get by after the death of his older brother when the dreaded outlaw had burst onto the scene, gun at the ready.

"You..." Nami's voice brought Usopp's mind to the present and saw that she was now aiming her weapon at him.

"Y-yes, what can I do for you?"

"You look like you'd make the perfect hostage." Her brown eyes gleamed as she said this, her lips upturning into a wicked smirk.

"Me? Oh no, no, I'm afraid I've got a horrible disease: I-can't-be-a-hostage-itis. It's contagious you know."

Nami simply fired a bullet into the air, causing Usopp to shriek.

This wasn't going to turn out well.

Heist Film

Crocodile seethed as he took in the sight before him. All the hard work he had put into running Rainy Dinners Casino had been destroyed in one night. And it was all thanks to the Straw Hat Crew.

With Luffy as their leader, the nine-person team was known the world over for their impossible thefts. Crocodile had been certain they couldn't get into his casino, not with his security system and army of loyal workers.

And now, staring at the tiny scrap of paper that lay in his vault, he let his frustrations known with a loud curse.

Elsewhere, at the All Blue Resort on the beaches of Raftel, Luffy grinned as he leaped from the diving board. Coming up for air a moment later, he saw his partners in crime seated around the pool, all with matching grins on their faces.

"Who's the next target?"

Mythology

General Akainu raised a hand to halt his men at the sight of the oddly dressed woman before him. She had long black hair covered by an emerald green robe and something in her dark blue eyes was positively bewitching. Nevertheless, the Admiral spoke.

"Who are you and why are you impeding my army?"

"Go back."

At those words all the horses reared up on their hind legs, neighing in terror and even some of the men turned pale.

Akainu growled and rushed forward, fist glowing red as he aimed a punch at this odd woman.

However his punch was stopped an inch from contact, the general's body suddenly shaking as he felt something inside him shift around.

"What..are you....doing to me?!"

The woman simply smiled and pointed at him, pain now wracking his body as whatever spell she cast worked it's magic.

A minute later and the pain still hadn't past.

"General, I'm now making you undergo the pain all women must go through when they bear a child. Now if you don't leave this land I will have to take more drastic measures. Do you understand?"

Akainu could only nod as some men rushed forward to help lead him away.

As Robin watched the invading army vanish from sight, she gave a small smile and returned to her home.

Sometimes being a goddess had its perks.


End file.
